davincisdemonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Da Vinci's Demons
Da Vinci's Demons is a Starz Original Series about the early life of Leonardo Da Vinci that is currently in production. An 8 episode first season is scheduled to premiere on the FX UK and Starz networks in 2013. The series is being written, produced, and partially directed by David S. Goyer (who is best known as a writer for Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight Trilogy), and has been described as historical fantasy that explores the untold story of da Vinci's life at the age of 25. The series mythology is also rumored to involve the mystery cult known as the Sons of Mithras. Goyer said, "this will be a show about secret histories, genius, madness and all things profane." Hollywood Reporter - Starz Orders David Goyers Da Vinci Demons to Series Plot "In a world where thought and faith are controlled, one man fights to set knowledge free. The secret history of Leonardo Da Vinci's tantalizing life reveals a portrait of a young man tortured by a gift of superhuman genius. He is a heretic intent on exposing the lies of religion. An insurgent seeking to subvert an elitist society. A bastard son who yearns for legitimacy with his father. He finds himself in the midst of a storm that has been brewing for centuries. A conflict between truth and lies, religion and reason, past and future. His aspirations are used against him by the opposing forces of the time—luring him into a game of seduction where those who despise his intellect need him most. Leonardo must take up the fight against foes who use history to suppress the truth. A hero armed only with genius, Da Vinci stands alone against the darkness within, and the darkness without. Facing an uncertain future, his quest for knowledge nearly becomes his undoing as he explores the fringes of his own sanity. Da Vinci throws himself into his genius and emerges as an unstoppable force that lifts an entire era out of darkness and propels it into light. His story becomes a mirror into our own world, calling us all to join his fight to Free the Future." Starz - Da Vinci's Demons Official Website Cast *Tom Riley as a young Leonardo da Vinci *Laura Haddock as Lucrezia Donati, the mistress of Lorenzo Medici and lover of Leonardo da Vinci *Elliot Cowan as Lorenzo Medici *Lara Pulver as the "seductive and politically-minded" Clarice Orsini, Lorenzo Medici's wife. *Tom Bateman as Giuliano Medici *Hera Hilmar as Vanessa *Ross O'Hennessy as Commander Quattrone, leader of the Florentine Militia *Allan Corduner as Verrocchio, Leonardo's mentor. *Andrew Brooke as Grunwald *Eros Vlahos as Nico Machiavelli *Gregg Chillin as Zoroaster *Paul Westwood as Niccolo Ardinghelli *James Faulkner as Pope Sixtus IV *Gareth Milton as a servant in the House of Medici *Blake Ritson as Count Girolamo Riario *Geoffrey Newland as Officer Capaldi *Sharon Morgan as Sister Albina *Jan Erik Madsen as Zircher *Elliot Levey as Francesco Pazzi *Michael Culkin as Jacopo Pazzi *Alexander Sidding as Al-Rahim *David Schofield as Piero da Vinci *Michael Elwyn as Gentile Becchi *Ian Pirie as Captain Nazzareno Dragonetti *Nick Dunning as Lupo Mercuri *Jason Langley as Officer Bertino Seasons and Episodes Production Notes Direction David S. Goyer will work with cinematographer Julian Court (Luther, Zen, Ashes to Ashes) on the first block of episodes. Director Jamie Payne of Primeval, The Hour and Call the Midwife fame will work with cinematographer Fabian Wagner (Sherlock) on episodes 3 and 4. Paul Wilmshurst (Strike Back, Runaway) will direct episodes 5 and 6. Michael J. Bassett, best known for his work on motion pictures Silent Hill: Revelation 3D, Solomon Kane and TV-series Strike Back: Vengeance will direct the last two episodes. Writing Writer/Director Joe Ahearne (Doctor Who, Ultraviolet), is attached to help Goyer write the series along with Scott M. Gimple (FlashForward, The Walking Dead) and Brian Nelson (Hard Candy). Filming Locations Most of the shooting will take place at a brand new, very elaborate, 265,000 square foot set in Wales built to resemble 15th century Italy. Location shooting will take place in Swansea, Neath and Port Talbot, including at Margam Castle. Swansea-born Ed Thomas, who set up the art department and designed Doctor Who and Torchwood, was instrumental in bringing the series to the area. International Broadcast *'United States:' Starz *'United Kingdom:' FX UK *'Bulgaria:' FOX (Bulgaria) *'Germany:' FOX (Germany) *'Latin America:' FOX (Latin America) *'Arab world:' FOX (Middle East) *'Australia:' FX Australia *'France:' France 4 Media Images DaVincisDemons__121012162039-575x383.jpeg|Tom Riley as Leonardo Da Vinci uktv_da_vincis_demons_3.jpeg|Riley uktv_da_vincis_demons_2.jpeg|Riley image006.jpg|Starz Official Promo Poster Da_vincis_demons_poster.jpeg Trailers Interviews External links *Official Website *IMDb page References